


A Toast

by SailorChibi



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Angst and Fluff, Guardians of the Galaxy 2 Spoilers, M/M, Mention of Child Abuse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starkquill - Freeform, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, getting drunk, or maybe healthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: Tony and Peter bond over crappy childhoods, shitty fathers and good step-dads.





	A Toast

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the second Guardians of the Galaxy movie tonight, got home and asked for Starkquill prompts on tumblr. I got this one, "for the StarkQuill prompts: One of the moments that really stuck out to me in the movie was when Ego told Peter what he had done to his mom, and how he had the first proper reaction to BS fathers in probably the history of the MCU: He started shooting at him. so yeah, Tony and Peter bonding over crappy childhoods and crappy birth fathers, but how Yondu and Jarvis (the real one) were actually really awesome step-dads. :) (That's probably a mess but i think the idea shows???)" and, even though it's very short, I liked how it turned out so much I had to post it here.

"My father killed my mom."

"I spent years thinking my father killed my mom. Turns out it was my ex-boyfriend's best friend."

"I shot my father when I found out," Peter added. The bottle clinked as he tipped it, sloshing more alcohol into their glasses.

Tony tilted his head. "Funny, so did I. 'Cept I shot the best friend, not my father. He's dead." He sighed and picked up his now full glass.

"Mine is dead too," Peter said, but doubtfully. "That's... good?"

"It's good," Tony agreed, staring into his glass. He wasn't drunk enough for this. "My father used to hit me."

"... You had a shitty father," Peter said. He was doing a remarkable job of trying not to sound angry. Mostly he just sounded like he really needed to go to the bathroom.

"So did you," Tony said. They looked at each other and then clinked their glasses together in a silent toast before throwing the shots back. It burned on the way down, but it still wasn't enough. Some days, after everything that had happened, Tony felt like it would never be enough.

"I used to get really mad that my father wasn't around when I was a kid," Peter said, several shots later. "Now I think I was lucky. 'Cause I got a Yondu instead."

"What's a Yondu?"

Peter sighed. "A tall blue asshole who told me he wanted to eat me," he said sadly. "And not in the fun way."

Tony reached out and patted Peter's cheek. It was harder than he'd expected to find said cheek, but he managed eventually. "I'd eat you in the fun way anytime."

"Thanks, babe." Peter turned his head, sloppily kissing Tony's palm. "I wish I'd realized sooner that Yondu was a good dad. I grew up thinking he hated me. I thought he only kept me around for convenience."

"I knew my Jarvis loved me," Tony said thoughtfully. "I guess I was lucky."

"Your Jarvis?" Peter pointed to the ceiling.

"No. The real Jarvis. Edwin Jarvis. He loved me," Tony said again, because he thought it bore repeating, and went to take another drink from his glass before realizing that it was already empty. 

"You're worth loving," Peter said, wholly serious. 

Tony knew he was well and truly drunk when he had to blink back tears. "So are you."

Peter nodded. "I guess I have to be. Yondu died saving my life. I wish I'd said..." He trailed off, like the magnitude of what he wanted to say was so much that he couldn't fit it into words. Tony understood. 

"I wish I'd said, too," he said. "I wasn't there when Jarvis died. I'm a bad son."

"Me too," Peter said. He picked up the bottle - or was that the second bottle? Third? - and refilled their glasses. "To bad sons and good fathers."

"No, to good dads," Tony said softly, and Peter swallowed and nodded.

They toasted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
